Meet the Hogan Twins
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: A One-Shot introduction to Crow's children. CrowXOC don't like don't read!
The sound of a mini engine could be heard from the Hogan house as Raptor plays with his toy car throughout the field and have it crashed to obstacles in its way. Literally. Raptor has it go through mud puddles and bumps into rocks, whereas in the manual car booklet stats that it shouldn't for the sake of its condition. Obviously Raptor couldn't careless, until its engine malfunctioned and died out from the damage.
"Dad! Dad!" The young boy races to his father for help. Crow, currently busy fixing his D-Wheel, heard the boy's calling and took a pause from his working.  
"What's wrong Raptor?" He asked as he sees his son panting from running. He took a moment to regain his breathe, and spitted out some words that sounded to be foreign.  
"Ehhahandahhboomanduhbuh-"  
"Whoa whoa there little guy. Now what's the matter?"  
Raptor inhaled through his mouth stridently. "My car broke down!" He pointed to where the toy car is, all scratched and bruised up from all the activities he had it do. Crow mentally nodded in distress, but smiled softly over his son.  
"Bring it over here then. I'll fix it up for ya."

Raptor had been waiting for a while now, more impatient by the minute. Crow noticed and thought of something to say as he was dissecting the toy car.  
"You know this is the third time I have to fix this, right? You're gonna have to wait more each time I have to do this."  
"But for how much longer?" The son wailed. Crow left a sigh out before answering.  
"I don't know what you did this time Raptor, but only time will tell. Meanwhile why don't you find something else to do? I'm sure your sister might want some company."  
Raptor wasn't too content when his sister was mentioned, but he decided to check up on her just to see what she was doing.

Raven, the sister, looks her binoculars at the neighbor birds on the tree branch hanging out with its other kind. She feels so relaxed taking a bird-watch while having no one to distract her. Well, for now that is.  
"Hey sissy!" Raptor yelped and jogged towards his sister, disturbing her and the birds, which made them fly away. By the time he came over to her, she hits him on the head with the binoculars.  
"Ow, what'cha do that for!?" The brother reached for his head where a booboo was made, oblivious to see how mad his sister is.  
"You scared my birds away! They were having a good time, including me, until you came along!"  
"I'm sorry. But-"  
"No buts!" She turned away from him and made a noticeable 'humph'. Raptor, knowing his twin sister too well, didn't bother trying to make it up to her. He looked around seeing what else to do, looking at the 20ft tree where the birds were hanging out on, and got an idea.  
"Hey sis, watch me." He ran up to the tree and climbed onto it, going a little bit higher with each pull he did to lift his body. At first Raven didn't care, but after a while she decided to see what he was doing, and bolted her eyes out.  
"What the- what are you doing!? Get down from there!"  
"You sound like mum right now." He completely ignored her order, and continued climbing to one of the top branches of the tree. Raven, no matter how much she despises him, looks up to him in fear and worrisome. Just like her mother indeed whenever Raptor would pull a stunt like this. She looks around to see what she could do, but as fear kicks in she runs away.  
"Hey, where are you going? You're not gonna see me jumpin- oof." His balance went off on the tree branch, hanging upside-down with his arms wrapped around the branch like a sloth. Fear didn't come to his eyes, instead determination got him back on foot with the branch and so he prepared himself to jumped 15 feet from the ground. He grinned with excitement, bending down for takeoff, and lifted his whole body up and forward like jumping off of a diving board. He stretched his arms out, feeling the air going through each of his fingertips that shortly escaped from his body. Without knowing so quickly Crow just got there just in time and caught him. Some impact was made as he hit the ground, but the son, lying on his chest, was safe and sound. Crow on the other hand was scared half to death.  
"What were you thinking? Did you know how scared I was when your sister came to me for help? You could've been seriously hurt! You know what your mom would say about this?!"  
Raptor rolled his fingers over and looked down awkwardly, and ashamed. "I'm sorry…"  
Crow's narrowed eyes rested in sorrow and looked directly in the eyes with Raptor, seeing how regretful he is. "…I just wanted to find something to do."  
Crow sighed in understanding with a mix of remorse. "Just… promise me you won't do that again. Without my or your mom's supervision that is, ok?" He let out a soft smile at the end, making Raptor feeling better out of his guilt. He nodded a yes. Crow put him down and got up to his feet, stretching his arms out a bit.  
"Good. Now who's hungry?"  
"Me! I am!" Raptor raised his hand and waved it vigorously.  
"You're always hungry." Raven eyed her brother.  
Crow chuckled at Raven's response, giving her a rustle with her hair. "Of course he is, you should know that by now. How about some soup with ham and cheese sandwiches?"  
"Yeah!" The two kids then raced to the house, trying to be the first to get into the kitchen. Crow had to nod at that scene, and he turned around hearing the sound of the car pulling up by the house.  
"Yonah, you're home." Crow walked around the car and walked up to his wife with a kiss hello.  
"How were the kids behaving?"  
"Good, good… otherthanraptorjumpingoffthetree-"  
"What was that?" Yonah amazingly caught his gibberish, letting out a stern look at Crow.  
"Uhh, nothing honey?"  
"Mom!" He was saved by the bell as the kids ran out of the house and hugged their mother hello.  
"I missed you guys so much. I see that Raptor's alive and well."  
Crow caught her message and animatedly sweatdropped. "Ahhh you know boys, Liking to go straight to danger and stuff."  
"Mommy mommy!" Raven cut in. "Raptor jumped off of a huge tree!"  
"And it was awesome!" Raptor felt so proud with that smile of his.  
"Yes, so I heard. Anyways I picked up some lunch meat in case you guys wanted some for lunch or anything…"  
"Sweetness!" Raptor took the lunch meat from the car and raced back to the kitchen, leaving his sister behind.  
"Hey, wait for me!"

"Guess what I learned to day mommy?" Raven took a bite of her sandwich as the parents are making theirs; Raptor on the other hand already finished his.  
"I guess I'm not in this conversation?" Crow asked teasingly as he poured some juice for the two.  
"Don't worry I didn't forget you daddy~" She smiled and took another bite. "I was watching a bird docu-…documennntary show yesterday and and and…." She took another bite, stumbling on her words a bit, and swallowed. "I found out that these certain species of baby birds are just as demanding as any other kid."  
"Oh really?" Crow sat down alongside Raven and Yonah.  
"How exactly?" Yonah also took this in interest.  
"Besides the baby birds staying in the nest like they're supposed to, they walk out in the wilderness around predators and make noises to get attention."  
The two parents looked at each other, and nodded in curiosity. "To get whose attention? The predators?"  
"Well… maybe that too, but mainly the parents when they were looking for food for their little ones. And the only way to keep them quiet is to feed them constantly. That way it gets more food than all its siblings combined!" Raven's voice rose in excitement as she was explaining this story to her parents. They also found this to be interesting.  
"Yep, that's one way to get your stomach filled. Now that you mentioned it, it does sound similar to our kind."  
Yonah agreed with that, nodding to him and thought about if Raptor would do the same thing. She sure hopes not.  
"I also watched one of their other episodes of how ostriches have this curly thing between their legs and get on top of the females-"  
"Ok I think we're done with this conversation for today." Crow suddenly got up from the table. Ok so who wants more sandwiches?"  
Without any further warning Raptor raced to the kitchen again. "Yes please."  
Crow should've seen this coming, yet again he already had a sandwich made for him. "Here ya go."  
Raptor took the plate and ran into the living room, leaving Crow a bit puzzled. "Whoa whoa hey where are you going?"  
"Sorry dad," He stopped in his tracks. "I was in the middle of watching this."  
Crow took a moment to look at the screen, seeing people jumping off of cliffs and gliding over the mountains and screaming in enthusiasm.  
"Ehh…Why exactly?"  
"Because it looks fun…"  
"You're saying that you actual like watching this kind of stuff?"  
Raptor nodded, showing no kind of concern on his father's thoughts. Crow thought about it for a moment, and a grin came to his face.  
"Well, since you seem to want to jump off of a tree so badly… How about next weekend we'll go over to the mountain ranges over there and maybe we can try something like this ourselves?"  
Raptor's eyes begin to sparkle, like it was music to his ears. But before he said anything, Yonah came in the conversation.  
"I'm not liking what I'm hearing."  
"Aww c'mon Yonah. Does this look like an adventurer who doesn't want to miss out on this kind of experience?"  
Yonah took the time to look at Raptor, how he's making these puppy-like eyes to his mother. After a while of staring back and forth, Yonah broke and sighed in defeat. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try…"  
"Yay!" Raptor jumped in content. Crow smiled at his son's joy and threw off a 'thank you' kiss at Yonah.  
"But… I'll say this once. If anything bad happens while doing so, it will be our last trip going to this sky-flying adventure."  
Raptor would do whatever he could to keep that promise, although he's not very potential at holding someone else's wish, being an out-going crazy kid like he is.  
"Well if we get to do that, can we go to the zoo sometime afterwards?" Raven overheard the conversation and got up from the table. Crow thought about her idea.  
"Didn't we go to the zoo last month?"  
"Yes," Raven answered truthfully. "But one of the seals just had a baby and I really want to see it…"  
"I think that's more of a logical idea," Yonah agreed. "Than going to the mountain gliding thing… but we could do both."  
"Like in one day?" Crow questioned, seeing that Yonah is somewhat serious on this.  
"Well I have work on the day after that, so it wouldn't hurt having the kids going where they want to go at the same day. That means we would have to get up extra early." Yonah knows how Raptor is in early mornings, so she surely looks at him for a response.  
"That's fine! I'm an early bird anyway!" Raven smiled widely on the approval.  
"So it's settled then." Crow mentally marked this on his calendar. "Next weekend: adventure!"  
"Now the only thing to worry about is the costs…" Yonah brought up a point that had Crow lopsided a bit.  
"Oh, right…"

* * *

 **A/N: R &R please. I won't mind criticism, although I'm more of an artist anyway ^^; and no I don't ship Crow with Sherry because I don't her as a "suitable mate" imo. It's not a bad thing to make an OC (or FC whatever you consider it) for a character who has little chance of being with a special one. You can check my dA account on the twins and the mother .com  
**

 **Thank you for your time~**


End file.
